A Letter for You
by himitsutsubasa
Summary: All OC's. One letter. Two love stories. Cyneth awaits her Matching and her Grandmama writes her the stories of two sisters. *My editor's got a gun to my head so I'm working on this again!
1. Chapter 1

"I want you to see this." I held out a piece of paper to her. "I got this idea from another resident. But these words are mine and for you." She took the paper gingerly.

"What is it?" I barely heard her words. My grandbaby. I watched her grow up. I watched her play. Fall in love. It was all I ever wanted.

"It's all you need." I let go of her hand and closed my eyes. She would understand. She was smart.

She deserved it.

* * *

><p>Dear Cyneth,<p>

I wondered so many times if I was wrong. But, I realized wrong and right had very little place. There was nothing like that in what the society set up. Then, I had the moment that changed my life.

You have never met your grandaunt Seriph. I'll describe her to you. She was a graceful woman. You couldn't really call her pretty. You could call her elegant and vivacious. But, never pretty. She didn't have the gold ringlets that we have. She didn't have our blue eyes. She was a tall woman. Not very tall by normal standards but by our family she was ranking in at five foot four inches. Her hair was a dark brown color. It was so rich. Not unlike chocolate. Her eyes were that green-grey color. The one like that stone I gave you. I told you it recalled someone important. Now you know. She always wore a slimming pair of jeans and a dark jacket. But when she dressed up She wore a lovely dark blue usually, different from girls who like to wear red or pink and the other blues. Her blue had the grey and green hues hidden in the dress. It was a pity she never wore it to her Matching.


	2. Chapter 2

I was thirteen. Just old enough to dream of my matching when she got the microchip. It arrived a few weeks before the Matching. I watched her unwrap it. She smiled ever so slightly.

"Mom, Dad, it came." She held out the packet.

They tore open the paper. More than anything, they wanted grandkids. I wanted them too. Seriph didn't. She had never had any connection to children. They eagerly popped the diskette into the port. But, that kind of feeling didn't say anything about being Matched.

Then, their eyes almost popped out of their heads. Seriph who paid little attention turned and she revealed a look of mild unease.

"A test?" Seriph raised her eyebrows. That was not regulatory. It was not in the realm of probability. But she followed the instructions. She swabbed the inside of her mouth and drove it to the nearest depository. When she returned, she only hugged our parents before going to bed.

The next day she was gone before I woke. Her bowl of oatmeal sat on the counter. Grey. It was a different sort of grey. A dull boring grey. Her eyes were brilliant. This was dull

* * *

><p>She returned early that day. Seriph finished her work so when I got home from school, she was waiting.<p>

"Do you want to go to the arboretum?" It was more a sentence than a question.

I didn't understand why but I went with her.

It was just like the old days. When she went to only school, she would always take me to the arboretum. Then came her place at the sorting. She was fast. Too fast sometimes. By the time I got home, she was already gone. I knew she was an outdoor person. She was always gone.

But today I scrambled behind her on the platform. I wondered why she waited. Guessing my thoughts she replied quietly. "I thought we might have a talk."

I wondered what that was. We could talk at home. We could talk at the Rec. center. But we couldn't guarantee getting into the arboretum.

The rest of the ride was silent.

Of course people milled around talking. Some noticed Seriph and a strange look would appear on their faces. I didn't get it.

At our stop, Seriph was alighted on the platform the second the doors opened. I wondered how she did that.

"Left." My already nervous brain was confused once more.

"But it's to the right." She walked off without another word. I ran to keep up.

"I hate your legs." No response.

"Why do they have to be so long? Why do you have to take such long strides?" No response.

"It's annoying. It's just annoying." No response.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

I covered my mouth. Mortified. I had just yelled at my sister. In public. Oh my official.

Seriph only smirked. "We're here."

I looked. We were at the back of the arboretum. She stuck one foot into the fence and dropped gracefully on the other side. "Coming?"


	3. Chapter 3

This was wrong. Very wrong. We couldn't sneak into the arboretum. It was dangerous. What would happen if we got caught? I thought of the infraction. The shame.

What was she thinking? I had no idea what to do. I couldn't let her go on alone. I couldn't do that. I jumped the fence after her.

"We have to go!" I almost shrieked but knowing we could be overheard I kept it to a loud whisper.

"A bit further," Seriph mumbled to herself as much as me.

She ducked behind a tree before I could grab her arm. She kept shifting between the bushes and trees, always a few feet ahead. Every step I took, she took another. Every bush I ducked behind, she was two ahead. Her brown plain clothes only camouflaging her a little. She just kept on smirking at me. She must have been messing with me.

"Get back here!" I was ready to scream. What was she thinking? The damage she would create would be irreversible.

"We're here." I stopped. Here? Where was here? I glanced around. Trees surround us on all sides. Thick trees and bushes.

"What is it? Why can't we talk outside? What do you want?" I was at my limit. What did she want? This was insanity. Insanity… Seriph steadied her feet. And, she braced herself against the storm of screams soon to come.

"I am not going to be Matched." I stared at her wide eyed.

"No. No. No. They couldn't. You're… You're…" My voice couldn't say the words. Why? She was great. "Intelligent." My brain felt like the oatmeal we had in the morning. "Innovative. Skilled." My knees gave out. "Why?"

"I am not going to be Matched." The words felt hollow as she said them. I won't have nieces or nephews. I won't get to meet my brother-in-law. I won't get to ask her about the Matching ceremony. Or ask for advice on my own.

"I have a few defective genes. I knew it from the start," Seriph said mournfully. "Mother and Father didn't think much of my physical abilities, but Society? They would not allow it." She pointed to her head. "I knew I had a few problems up here. I am too detailed. It isn't normal." She kneeled beside me and held out a tissue.

I dabbed at my eyes. I hadn't realized I was crying. "Why aren't you crying?"

She grinned and said, "I was never really interested. Matching is important to you and Mother. But to me? I do not care. I wanted to be a single. I thought getting the Society to prove it would be better. Mother would never accept my decision."

"No. She would."

"Really?"

"No."

"If Mother had her way, she would match us to the most handsome of our possible matches. Not to mention, if anyone tried to be a Single, she would change the paperwork." I giggled. I could imagine Mother doing that.

"And Father?"

"He supported my decision to be a Single."

Another awkward silence filled the gap between us. I had always thought sisters could tell each other everything. But here she stood not looking at me.

"And?" There had to be more. There had to be.

"Carina, I got placed." Grey as the now darkening sky.

The whole world seemed to tumble. The only person I told all my dreams. The only person I would talk to about crushes and hopes and all the little things. The person who always joked with me when I was down and kept my feet on the ground when I felt I could fly. My sister.

"Where?" My voice sounded like one of the actresses in the 100 movies shown at the cinema, smooth and clear. Nothing like a storm.

"The outer provinces. They got a job that 'required' my skill set."

This wasn't happening. So far away? How could I ask for help? How could I tell her about my day?

"We could talk on the port," she said seeing my face.

"I'm never that far away."

Never that far away. I remembered that.


	4. Chapter 4

Mother and Father accepted it all. The placement the matching. They took it all with a tall glass of water. And she was gone. I didn't hear from her for a few months but she did sent a message by port. By that time I had turned fourteen. I got over that childish crush on Timo Abernathy. I focused on my studies like she had told me. We exchanged messages. And she told me about her life out there.

"You wouldn't believe the wide spaces. It is like being in the arboretum all the time. The sky is almost always shining. The flowers in the area are lovely. Father would love them. There are primroses and wild flowers that come in blues and violets. Not to mention Queen Anne's lace and baby's breath. If only you could see it."

She told me very little else. Her 'occupation' did not allow her to do so.

Days became weeks. Months rotated into years. And soon enough it came. My matching.

They say the first matching you ever go to is your own. That was not the case for Seriph. I got the little diskette and I chose what I wanted, like she had. I chose to be Matched. I learned when she was gone that she wasn't the sister I had always thought her to be. She wasn't anything like it.

She didn't have friends. She didn't have fun. She was always so… official. I never really noticed that. I always knew she had friends. But when I talked to them they only made passing motions of her. They never really knew her. I always had fun whenever she was around. But, she never really enjoyed watching movies or listening to music. She was so serious, so grown up. I wanted to be the same. But, that was then and I am now.

I realized something. We were different. I never really thought about it but when she left I felt it. I was fun and lively. She was dour and, to be frank, depressing.

She agreed in a letter. "I always tried to be a role model for you. I tried to get you on a path to a successful future. But now that I'm out here, I see, you can blaze your own path." And I did.

* * *

><p>The night of my matching came and I couldn't believe who was at our door. Seriph. In plain clothes.<p>

"Mother. Father. Carina." She pulled us all into a tight embrace.

Mother held on tight after we all let go. "I haven't seen you in three years," she said with a pout.

"I hope you didn't die from heartache." We all laughed, no one died before 80 here. Seraph gave a tight grin over her joke.

"Carina, twirl for me," she ordered. With all severity and felicity, I spun in my dramatic mauve gown. It had a delicate bead work all over the bodice and the skirt was full and fluffy. I loved it.

Seriph nodded in approval and winked at me, "Statistics said you would choose this one." I laughed. She was right. She was always right about those things.

She took my hands and said, "Tonight is your night. Enjoy it."

A honk sounded from the port. Father read the message aloud, "Fawrin family, please proceed to the pickup location." We all hustled down the path to our house and onto the sidewalk where a car was waiting.

The driver looked surprised at the sight of us. "I was told I was to pickup three residents," he explained nervously.

Seriph pulled a small, rectangular patch from her pocket. An official pass. I had only, ever, heard of those. She made a sharp motion to the door wither eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." He opened the door and ushered us all inside. There was another family from the neighboring borough already in the car. Their son grinned at me.

You probably wonder, well what did he look like? It is important so remember this: he was my age for sure. (We all know that.) He wore a nice suit with a deep violet shirt. (We all know that too.) but his hair was a funny brown, yellow color. It looked a bit lighter than the plainclothes people wore but it was darker than the sand by the river in the aboretum. His skin was slightly tanned and gave him a radiating glow. I loved his eyes. They were the most sedcutive hazel I had ever seen. They looked so warm. But at the same time, the colors flitted to sharp golds and resiliant greens and drowning blacks. It felt like you were watching the dancers in the 100 dances. They twirled in ever changing motion that captured my attention and my heart.

"Who knows, we might get matched," he joked, while adjusting his bow tie.

"That's impossible." I adjusted the gown as I sat. He looked very interesting the delicate beading.

"Improbable." He corrected still staring.

"I see a zero percent chance if you keep leering," he mother, a red haired women muttered to her husband loud enough for us all to hear. Everyone, even Seriph, laughed at that.

After we settled down, a silence filled the car.

"So, who do you think you match will be?" I asked fidgeting nervously.

"On record, whoever the Society chooses for me." He grinned covertly, "Off record, any girl that'll have me. And, you?"

"If you stop staring, then someone similar to you." I retorted.

He grinned from ear to ear, revealing an ultra white smile. "If I had a girl like you, I would never stop staring." I blushed. He was sweet and not hard on the eyes either, I noticed as i gave him an appreciative once over.

Seriph piped up from her side conversation with Father about flowers, "The chances of you two matching are 86 to 97 per cent." We looked at her. Then, at each other. And burst into laughter. That was ridiculous, we only just met and she could tell that?

"You did all that in your head?" He inquired with incredulity.

"Yes," was her simple, you- don't- see- any- pens- or-paper-around-here reply. That answer matched her raised eyebrow are-you-pulling-my-leg-this-kid-doubts-my-abilities look and made us laugh again.

Eventually, I patted his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "You know she is right."

"How do you know?" he asked, ruffling his caramel colored hair. He was just as nervous as I.

"She is never wrong." I answered confidently.

"Almost never wrong." He corrected with secret smile.

The car horn cut into the air. "We are here!" The driver called.

We filed out of the car and into the building. It was even more beautiful than I imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

I stepped into the warmed air of the hall. Lights glances off the great chandelier above my head. It illuminated the room in an array of gold. The floor was polished so I could see my face. I stepped forward to hear the sound of my dark heels on the surface. The walls were also the same gilded color. A faint pattern of stripes ran from the ceiling to the floor. I the tables were set with pristine white table clothes. I guessed they were new and specifically for this Matching. I knew the centerpieces were made of red maple leaves arranged around peach roses and yellow tulips. They were tall displays that reached almost to the ceiling. Interwoven were strands of clear beads. Around the room I could see other people my age.

There were a few from my class. The rest I didn't know. But we were all dressed to our best. All the other girls were wearing yellow. That was this year's trend. My own dress was at the other end of the spectrum. I thought about how my dress didn't really match my skin tone. It made me look too dark. Would it cause a problem? Would anyone think me ugly? I didn't want to know that my match would think when he saw it. But, I did.

I finally realized exactly what people meant when they said they wanted a green tablet before the Match. I was hyperventilating when Seriph appeared behind me.

She rested her had on my shoulder, eyes an ash gray. "You look gorgeous. Just take a look." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver mirror.

I took a shaky breath and looked. My hair was pulled up and piled on my head. Strands were slipping out. But, it looked like I had meant to do that. My make-up was clean; the violet eye shadow set my eyes. The car's eye look was really working on me.

"You look gorgeous." The boy from earlier was at my side. Somehow in my musings, Seriph had slipped off, with the mirror, into the crowd. She stood on the other side of the room talking to a few officials. She had drawn herself up to full height, still fairly short, and was in her casual wear. Somehow, she still looked intimidating.

I brought myself back to the present. "I never said, but my name is Carina."

"Carina." I liked the way my name rolled off his tongue, Ka-REE-Nah.

"Haren," he replied, holding out a hand. I slipped my gloved hand into his and gave it a firm shake. He grinned, a bright smile that made the chandelier above us seem dull.

"Want to meet my friends? It seems most of them are here." I looked to the crowd that seemed to be made of butterflies. A few looked at me curiously, like I was a creature on display like in the 100 animals.

"Umm…" I answered. Mentally, I slapped myself. Umm? What would I do when I saw my Match?

He squeezed my hand. "Don't worry, they don't bite." I took a deep breath and felt a little braver.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world. I wasn't sure why. I just did. On my left was Seriph, commenting on how the arrangement was made by a left-handed worker. Father was busy discussing it with her as a waiter served them both a light violet colored liquid.<p>

On my right, Haren was wringing his hands. He smiled nervously as the first course was served.

I stared down at the thing on my plate. I glanced sideways to see Haren looking at it the same way. It looked like some sort of meat. But, I couldn't be sure since there was a milky orange concoction smothered over it.

"Smoked pork with pumpkin-crème sauce," Seriph whispered in my ear. Leave it to her to remember the 100 dishes. She easily sliced it and took a bite.

I whispered it in turn to Haren. Haren glanced at the plates.

"On three?" I nodded.

"One." I whispered placing a piece on my fork.

"Two." He did the same.

"One," we whispered in unison. The flavor that overwhelmed my mouth was different than I expected. It had a slightly salty taste that was overlaid with intricate spices. The meat was slightly warm but under the cool sauce it was prefect. Next to me, Haren made and enraptured noise and took another hasty bite.

The second course was pasta. I never really liked it but it was something I recognized. Haren poked it and started nibbling. Nervousness overtook me. Would I get any on this on me?

"Too bad this meal is for them. It's a waste since they're too nervous to eat." Haren's father remarked.

I took a huge bite.

The last course was something that looked decadent. I knew what it was. Pears caramelized in honey on marzipan. I couldn't help but take a bite the moment the plat touched the table. The smooth pear melted on my tongue and added to the soft marzipan. There was a slight crunch from the slightly bitter caramel. I carefully carved out bits and pieces enjoying every last bite. Our calorie counts had been managed all week. If I could only indulge in this every week, I would be the happiest person on earth.

Haren seemed to think the same. He finished his before I did. The parents seemed to be pacing themselves. This wasn't a dish served during the holiday special, the only other time of the year we didn't have to eat restrained diets. Seriph didn't really seem bothered. By now, she had taken to staring at all the other people in the room. From officials to the attendees, she was mentally cataloging them all.

She only looked back once. That was to slip the fruit and marzipan off her plate and onto mine when no one was looking. I felt a stab of guilt but she pointed to Haren. He was eyeing the marzipan.

We ended up splitting the dessert.

* * *

><p>WALL IS UP. I am back! This chapter is rife with hints as to the future. Seriph's occupation is also hidden in this chapter. Take a good long look.<p>

Io has a gun to my head.


	6. Chapter 6

Wall of Disclaimers is up.

Hey, I've got a serial killer breathing down my neck.

Not really. It's Io. She's murderous. I was supposed ot get this up earlier today, but since there aren't too many people in this fandom (that I see anyway). It get's back-burnered in the case of READING fan fiction. So a little tired of this already since I write when I feel like so. s

Let's see, who says a tenner that Seriph is going to annoy someone over the edge and be a genius at the same time?

Who also says that Carina get a pretty nice life?

**Calling all writers!**

**Some fun and painful things should happen to the girls. I can't seem to deal well with relationships, so I have no idea what sort of road block to give them. Until I get them a pretty problem to loose a few night's sleep over, don't expect a lot. Give me some options, people. **

**I will credit you, if you don't say otherwise. **

**D****on't forget that seconding and others are available if you leave it in the comments. PM me if you like. I always read the comments and PM's. I will notify the people/person who make the plot arc.**

* * *

><p>"I hope I get a good match." The other girl at the table, Temmi, was just about freaking out in her peach dress. She had managed to ruffle the skirt and cover it with creases.<p>

"I do too." Her father who I knew to be a real bore was running on about how a good match would be nice for her but her chances were astronomically small.

Seriph then commented that his daughter's disposition was perfectly good and here was no reason he should say any of the sorts and should hush up.

Then he retorted that she should just shut up. She was too young to understand the strength of a good match.

"I know exactly what a good match is. Don't even think otherwise." There was a sharp flint in her eyes. I was tempted to ask, as were our parents. She pointed at me.

"She has a 97% chance with that," a point to Haren. Temmi's father snorted. Seriph gave him a look that challenged him to say she was wrong. Father tried his best to shut her up since the other man looked like he was about to pour his drink on her.

"Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, and Matchees." The official cried out. I slipped the last spoonful of honey into my mouth. Being a Fawrin and a girl, I would be one of the first. It was a relief and pain. I wanted to know but, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off the little silver box.

"Tayrin Aarwen." Tayrin was one of Haren's friends. She was dressed in a pale, pastel yellow. It looked good on her tall figure, tight and slim. She stood and turned towards the camera and screen. In her hands was what looked to be a ruby ring. She ran her fingers over it, keeping the rest of her body still. The boy on the other side would only see a pretty girl in a yellow dress. He wouldn't see her nervous hands.

It was a stark contrast to the girl I saw an hour before. She had been confident; sure she was one of the 3% who weren't going to be nervous. And now she was.

I would break down, wouldn't I?

The Official grinned staring at the little clock in his hands. The slideshow of a happy couple was still playing on loop. The screen flickered and a boy was on the other end. His dark hair and tanned skin offset his startling blue eyes. He smiled when he saw her. "Kais Hatom."

"Tayrin Aarwen, you have been matched to Kais Hatom." Tayrin gave him a sweet smile. She waited until the camera switched off and sat. An official presented her with a box.

I gasped at the sight. It was THE BOX. And, I couldn't wait for mine. Next was Temmi. I grinned broadly when I saw her get paired with a dark haired boy with a perfect tan. He smiled upon seeing her with a perfect row of teeth. I like think the there was a look of love in his eyes. I knew it was in hers.

The rest passed as quickly as I wondered what he would look like. Would he be wearing the classic look or perhaps what's in season? If it was, would he think my dress ugly? I wasn't in style. I chose what I liked. What had Seriph whispered?

"I'm a honey badger. I do what I like and forget what you think."

I'm a what? I had thought.

"Carina Fawrin." I stood and turned to the screen. My fingers dug into the silky fabric.

The film loop stopped and the screen stayed blank.

"Carina Fawrin, it seems your match is here tonight." I glanced wildly about. I didn't know any of the boys. Seriph winked.

"Haren Dennerson." I couldn't help but choke on air. There was a similar sound nearby.

Haren? Haren, the fellow I had barely known an hour? I hated to say it but I had my doubts. He was sweet and funny and nice and… what was the point? He was my match and I didn't really mind all that much.

I felt a soft movement beside me as a hand clasped over my own. He must have come to the same conclusion. I wasn't to know until years later that he had almost fainted at the sound of his name.

"Hi?" He looked awkwardly at anywhere but me. I tightened by grip.

"Hi." Officials appeared on both sides to present our boxes. I accepted mine and sat. I knew there was a victorious look on Seriph's face. Temi's face was a mask of shock. Her father's was no different. But, rather than go on gawking, everyone got over the match and "shut up about it".

I saw over four dozen other girls stand up and wait for their matches. Each and every one of them looked at me with envy. I looked right on back.

Leaving the dinner, I clutched the box. Haren and I said our goodbyes. When we got back, I barely got up the steps and into my bed. Seriph mentioned she would sleep in her old room, but I barely heard her.

As I drifted off, I heard a voice say, "97% guaranteed."

* * *

><p><strong>Any one got any plot ideas or requests? <strong>

**I have the end and a few chapters mapped out, but this is going to do a few major time jump without a good arc.**

**Also any first date fiascos?**


End file.
